Many flat electronic display devices that display an image (e.g., televisions, monitors, cellular telephones, tablets, etc.) require two or more panel devices. Each panel device in a display device may be a touch sensitive panel device, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel device, a light emitting diode (“LED”) panel device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) panel device, or other such panel devices. An electronic display device may provide a support for positioning and supporting the panel devices within the electronic display device.